A communication session in a wireless network typically involves a local station communicating with a remote station via a communication link. The communication link may include a wireless connection between the local station and a wireless router. For various reasons, the quality of the wireless connection between the wireless router and the local station may deteriorate. This may be due to overloading of the wireless router, mobility of the station, interference, etc. In order to preserve the established communication link, the local station may re-associate the wireless connection portion of the communication link with another wireless router. When the communication session involves delay intolerant transmissions, e.g., voice or video, various quality of resource (QoS) challenges are presented for a successful and efficient re-association of the wireless connection.